Imperfection
by juju1994
Summary: In year 2089 the humanity suffered a experiment and has been separate by Perfects and Imperfects. But can in a caotic world, full of bloody wars betwen the two species, the love arise? (GakuKai) I suck into summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**It's an GakuKai fic, it's yaoi and you had been warned. Don't like don't read.**

**I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

_**Year 2089; 'Black Witch' laboratory.**_

"_The discussion took the whole world and now the authorities really fear the third world war._

_The president said that the necessary precautions are being taken._

'_Since we know that the third world war is imminent we are making all the preparations, our beloved people don't need to fear anything.'_

_He said that…"_

"Bullshit."

"What is the 'bullshit' that you're talking about sir?"

"They" the man said pointing to the television "They are talking bullshit. If the real 'third world war' begins, all the humanity will be exterminated. We have no chance. The kind of guns that we have today is too potent to the planet. Because of that I need to finish the experiment."

"Uh… Right. And what is your objective with this experiment?"

"You already know it, but I'll explain it to you again. See? The humanity is just doing all those wrong things (killing, lying, fighting…) just because the entire world is imperfect. But I'm here to revert this. Come here please."

The assistant came.

"Right here. This is what brings to all of us the imperfection. This little part of the human brain is the culprit. In the truth we don't need this insignificant part. And I can change the gens to make a child born without it. It's the miracle of millennium. Can you imagine yourself living into a perfect world without wars or worries?"

"Doctor, it would be awesome, perfect!"

"I know, but…"

"But?"

"But we'll never enjoy of the miracle."

"Why?"

"The humans who were born, we, we're already too imperfect to reach the perfection. Even with the surgery, if we survive to it, we would never reach it. Never. But we can give the chance to all the future children. And in the future they'll help us to live a little more peacefully."

"But the new human species, can they reproduce?"

"For sure. Since they never had the failed gene their children will never have it too."

"Just perfect doctor. You're a genius."

"Thank you Madley. Now please bring me the ununhexium."

"Yes. Here it is."

"Thank you… Here! I think that I did it! Madley I isolated the gene!"

"Sir!"

"We made it!" he said hugging her.

"Sir?!" she said blushing

"I'm sorry Madley, it's just a part of my imperfection."

"It's alright Sir. It's just the imperfection…" She said sadly.

"But we'll need a woman to make this child develop and born… Madley could you…?"

"Sir! It would be an honor for me doctor." She said blushing again.

"Alright Madley."

* * *

_**110 years later. Black Witch laboratory's wreckage.**_

_**Doctor's diary:**_

_11/35/2100_

"_The experience was a success. The child had no problems in the development and grew in a healthy teenager. With our first success I did more perfect persons and they grew perfectly as expected. The war never got to happen and the entire world accepted the idea of a perfect new humanity and we made a city to them to live there. Without corruption they will soon grow and help us to make the world a perfect paradise again._

_1/23/2112_

"_I don't remember where I failed. A half part of the world is now of the 'Perfects' but they're not helping the old and imperfect humanity as expected. They're trying to exterminate us. Why I did that? Where did I fail? I'm 97 years now and I can't run of them anymore. They're chasing me now. I think that is because they know that I was their creator and I know how to stop them. If they kill me they wouldn't need to worry about this anymore. _

_I shouldn't do this but… the unique way to stop them is..._

* * *

"Gakupo! Do you already take it? Come out fast! They're coming!"

"Calm down Yüma. I take the diary and I'm going."

Gakupo ran out of the destroyed room to the outside where Yüma was waiting him.

"Are you crazy dude?"

"No I was just reading this." Gakupo showed the diary to Yüma.

"Y-you took it! We're safe! We can win this war! Everything thanks to you Gakupo senpai!"

"Calm down dude! I didn't finish reading it yet. Now be quiet, I can feel them."

They heard some steps coming closer.

"Gaku-senpai!"

"Shut up Yüma, or they'll find us!"

"Sorry…"

The steps came closer and closer.

"It stopped…"

"Silence Yüma!"

"Carl, are you sure that you really saw those two hide here?"

They heard the 'perfects' talking.

"Yes Kiyoteru-san. I saw the pink and the purple one hiding here, but I don't remember where."

"If they have the diary we're dead! *sigh* Ok Let's see if our fag know where they are. Hey boy, come here!"

"Hai! I'm going senpai!"

* * *

_**Gakupo's POV.**_

A blue haired boy came; he was carrying some big and strange swords, big guns and a big backpack. All compared to him was huge. He tripped and almost fell but the blond guy Carl, I think, held him.

"Sorry Sir! What is it?"

"Did you saw where they hid?"

"I don't…" He looked into my direction. His eyes wide open. I'm sure he saw us.

We're dead!

* * *

**Dude! This idea came and I couldn't help. Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's an GakuKai fic, it's yaoi and you had been warned. Don't like don't read.**

**I own nothing but the idea. (It's yet into Gakupo's POV)**

* * *

"_Did you saw where they hid?"_

"_I don't…" He looked into my direction. His eyes wide open. I'm sure he saw us. _

_We're dead!_

* * *

"So…? Did you saw them?" the man said a little angrily pressing the boy a little more.

"I-I…!" he was nervous.

Wait nervous?!

"So… did you saw them or not little dwarf?"

"No. I didn't." He said with a mad face. "And if you want to carry this useless backpack to every place that you go, do it yourself!" The boy threw the bag in the ground and walked away.

Wait… did he just said that he didn't saw us? Isn't he a 'Perfect' whom hates us?

"Carl… you need to take care with what you say to him. Plus you already know that he hates his height. And you know he's-"

"Blah blah blah! I don't care about it. Dude! I know he had a horrible past because of the Imperfects corrupting (and killing) his parents and then he lost the house and he almost lost his life at the same tragedy. As I care! Whatever! He can't live forever drowning into his ignorance and weakness. Someone needs to teach him how to be a man. A REAL man. And since I didn't saw anyone trying to help him before, I'll do it!"

"Yes but you need to do it with care. You need to be just as a-"

"As a big brother, I know. But I'm already like that!"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am!"

"As I care' those were your lovely and brotherly words"

"Shut up!"

"Ok. But don't you forget I'm in charge here."

"And?"

"And I can punish you if you don't obey me."

"Right…"

"_So… you'll just stay here looking to them? How cute."_

"Wha! Yüma you scared me!"

"C'mon we need to hurry up and run away from here! But we can stay if you want to see the two of them fighting and after die."

"No, I prefer to keep myself alive. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I know dumbass. Now let's go." He said already walking away. I checked if the diary really was inside of my pocket again (I can't lose it) and just then I followed him.

I looked to the two men discussing. Ha! It'll be like two birds with one stone. I picked up the grenade and threw it.

They stopped talking and looked to me.

"See ya!" I shouted to them and then I ran.

* * *

**Kaito's POV.**

Why are they're saying this kind of idiotic things to me? Carl knows that I hate myself for being this kind of person. All the other boys (and girls) of my age (even younger) are way taller than me.

Why is Carl being so mean to me? He knows that I don't like him calling me 'brat', 'dwarf' or 'little one'. He wants me to forget what already happened into my life but I'm not like him. I can't forget them…

***Flash back***

The skies were red and the house was burning into flames. That was the hell on earth. All the evil shadows were there staring to me, burning my soul with their eyes. I couldn't run. I was frozen in fear. I saw they killing my dad and I've lost my mom. I couldn't find her anymore.

She was on my room running with me and then nothing, she just had completely disappeared.

"Mommy! Mommy where are you?" I cried out loud. The tears were falling from my eyes and flowed through my face and just then I saw my mom. She was fighting with all those black shadows. The dark demons with whom mom and dad talked. They were our friends, weren't them?

"Run son!"

"Mommy!" The flames were coming closer and closer. I ran.

When I arrived at the front door I saw that dark shadow behind me…

***Flash back end***

I can't forgive them.

KABOOM

What was it?

I ran out of the old lab's wreckage and I saw the dark grey smoke rising to the sky.

When I arrived I saw Kiyoteru and Carl trembling and hugging each other. And I couldn't help…

"How cute! Now I want to see you both kissing!"

"Shut up you little useless brat!" I knew. Carl is mad with me. Haha!

He came after me as I imagined. I ran and he was chasing me.

"Idiot!"

"Brat!"

"You two stop now! The thing that threw it on us was the 'Imperfect' who we were hunting, and now we lose them. You two will be punished for it! Now let's go back to the city."

"But I wasn't my fault! This brat ran away, it all was his fault!"

"In this case YOU are the guilty! Cause you called me in that way. You know that I hate it and you made me run."

"It doesn't matter, since the both will be punished. You two can't fight until there. Now the both come down here and we'll back. Did you understand?"

"Yes Sir." We answered him at the same time and we went.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Hikari Shourai: Ok! It's my first yaoi story and I'm totally nervous. I'll do my best!**

**Shadowthorn2013: And I will. Thank you!**

**MimoruGK: Arigatou gasaimasu! **

**I'm so happy that you all liked! I was so nervous and now! I'm still nervous. *.*!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm VERY sorry for the LONG wait! It was just (lots of) school works and laziness… and I was watching Fairy Tail…**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Yüma POV.**

I still can't believe that we stole this just under their nose and they didn't get us. I'm so happy…

Their repute isn't for nothing. That kind of humans are born and trained since the childhood to hunt, find and eradicate our kind of existence. When they lose their victim they're brutally punished to never forget or lose their target again.

In their missions generally come two persons but this time it had three. The little one looked like just the 'fag' (poor little boy) but it doesn't matter now. The important is that they didn't kill us and that now we have the diary. I believe that with this, our race is safe now…

"Gakupo c'mon hurry up!" I said. Dude he looks like floating… please focus!

"I'm going! And I don't need to hurry up it's you who need to calm down!" as if!

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want to die! And I believed that you wouldn't want it too. Hmpht!"

"I don't want to die but you know…" He came next to me "I'm elder than you and…"

"Don't you come with this kind of excuse…" you're elder, stronger, smarter…

"And I would like to make a bet."

"Spell it old man!"

"I bet…" He turned back and I did it too "That…"

"C'mon!"

"I can run faster than you and I'll arrive first!" He said and pushed me already running. I almost fell to the ground but I recovered it fast.

"Gakupo! It's not fair!" I cried out

"As if I care!" he shouted me almost disappearing. Then I ran trying to get him.

Just few minutes later I couldn't see him anymore. He isn't an old man and he's my sempai for a reason.

He's the most capable agent of the entire world. He had killed, alone lots of Perfects and there's a rumor that he invaded 'The City' and almost find the way to stop those creatures. I don't remember very well what were wrong but his mission apparently failed. It was something about his contacts; I think that they've found out who he really was and then he ran way back here.

Anyway, I can't just stay here. He's just my partner because of my parents. They're very rich and they want me to be the most famous Perfects exterminator of the world… ok It's very childish but if they want me to be a famous guy I'll be for them. Wow it's a real long way till the base… I'm still running!

Oh! Look there! He's waiting me in the gate. It looks like I lost our little bet. Now it's me who needs to hurry!

Then the most horrible, terrible, shameful thing happened with me.

I tripped.

Well… the only sure thing that I can say to you is that the ground have not a good taste. I looked into Gakupo's direction and he was laughing his ass out.

I got up the fast I could and I shouted him

"It's not funny, you dumbass!"

"If it's not funny why am I laughing?"

"I'll kill you!"

"Come and try!" He said running to the front door.

I looked down on my watch… Dude we're late!

I ran until enter on our base. Our master is going to kill us… wait Gakupo will arrive first so I will be the last one! God damn you Gakupo!

*Knock knock*

"Come in" I gulped.

"Ha-hallo Master…"

"You're late." He said with a disgust face.

"S-sumimasen!" I said and I ran to take a place at Gakupo's side.

"You'll pay me!" I mumbled.

"You lost the bet" he mumbled back. Yes this time I really lost the bet.

"Let's begin. Well you all must be wondering why we're here. We are here for a unique purpose." He always begins all the meetings this way. Where's the creativity? "The purpose is find a way to destroy that race of fake humans to save all the true humanity. The real humanity who is in the earth from the beginning. The humanity who brought those things to the existence because of a little mistake. Our humanity."

"You always say this. But they always win!" Said a man.

"Well this time I'm sure that it will be different. Because this time we have this." He showed the diary.

"What is this?" The same man asked

"It's the diary of the doctor who created that race. Here is the answer to how destroy them. We'll use this to destroy that entire race and we'll win this war."

Everyone was in silence waiting our master to read the diary and tell us all the answer.

"Let's see…

_1/23/2112_

"_I don't remember where I failed. A half part of the world is now of the 'Perfects' but they're not helping the old and imperfect humanity as expected. They're trying to exterminate us. Why I did that? Where did I fail? I'm 97 years now and I can't run of them anymore. They're chasing me now. I think that is because they know that I was their creator and I know how to stop them. If they kill me they wouldn't need to worry about this anymore. _

_I shouldn't do this but… the unique way to stop them is corrupting them, their mind."_"

I've never heard it before. How can we do this? It's impossible. They're strong, their minds are trained to never break. As if such some useless humans like us could do this. As if!

"But my friends, how can we do this? The answer is: we already have a plan." Said our master.

"And what would be the plan?" another man asked

"The plan, my friend is secret. For questions of security we'll just tell the plan to the agent who will be executing it." He said with a big smile.

"But we…" the man insisted.

"My friend, this is our last hope. If this plan fail we'll be lose. They have a better fire power and they're going to exterminate us. Because of this we'll leave the information about this plan completely confidential."

"Ok. I understand." The man said.

* * *

**Juju: Again I'm sorry for the long wait… **


End file.
